Red rose bud blooms into a black one?
by kurai-Heirrii-chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura left 5 years ago.But now she is back with new friends.Saya amu and Ikuto from shugachara .Natsume gets the feeling he has a new rival for Mikans love.Everyone finds out that the idoitic,dense mikan was all an act. Or was it?
1. Hello

**MIKAN'S RETURN?**

5 years after Mikan left alice academy Natsume, Koko, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and the other students are depressed. Because their Mikan is yet to return from the American alice academy. Also it happen to be January, 1 Mikan's birthday.

Everyone was in class. Narumi danced into the class room. Then gave his students a wide dumb smile.

"OHAYO MINNA-SAN!" Everyone was shocked to see their teacher so happy, since he was depressed ever since Mikan left.

"We have three new students." Narumi chimed. Everyone, but Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume shouted; "WE DON'T WANT NEW STUDENTS!"

Three students walked into the class. All three were waring masks. A girl with long black hair was standing behind and hugging a tall brunette girl waring a white cat mask. The guy standing next to her was just a little taller with dark blue hair.

The raven-haired girl said. "Mikan-chan, you would think they would be happier to see you."The brunette took off her mask."Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura alice:S.E.C and Nullification"

The raven-haired girl hugging Mikan pulled off her mask. "Hi hi, I am Amu Hinamori. My alice is...."Amu smirked playfuly."None of your concern." Amu monotoned. Then she stared at the angelic face of Mikan, who's hair reached her butt."Sugoi!! Mikan-chan. You really know how to shock people." Amu chimed in a playful tone. Natsume who was listening to his mp3 player, looked up he had no clue what was going on. Because his eyes were glued to his manga. He turned to ruka, who was pure red and was staring at the front of the class. Natsume turned his gaze towards the 3 in the front of the classroom , that Ruka was Gawhking at.

'_Polka?'_Natsume thought, as his crimson orbs widened a little.

Mikan turned to Natsume giggling."So Natsume no hentai (pervert), still calling me polka dots?" Natsume a little surprise said."Tch. I can call you what ever I like...."

The dark blue haired boy took of his mask. Showing his handsome face and dark blue eyes."Ikuto Tsukiyomi. " He smirked. "My alice..... Do you really want know?' Ikuto asked with a cat like smirk.

"please go with me Tsukiyomi!"

"I love you, Tsukiyomi!" Sumire shouted this like a love sick maniac.

"I told you Ikuto-kun" Mikan Whispered. "Wow, you you were so right!"

**Natsume's Pov**

_'What the hell is up with that Tsukiyomi dude calling my Mikan by her first name???!! _I shouted in my thoughts, but then I sensed Koko listening and used my cover up... _'Tch.... Like I care...' _I lied in my thoughts.

**End of pov**

Hotaru who was messing with her invention. Hotaru noticed that Mikan was running up to her. Mikan was about to hug her. So Hotaru pulled out her baka gun. She pointed it to Mikan, then pulled the trigger.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Roses have thorns

ALL ROSES HAVE THORNS chapter two

**this is my first fanfic**

**hope you enjoy**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - **

**Narumi left the class "free period"He ran off to avoid them asking questions.**

**Ikuto disapeared so did Mikan they reappeared Mikan in Ikuto's arms. Amu, who had sliced the bullets in pieces was now by Mikans side.**

**The student's jaws dropped at the sight.**

"**Ikuto-kun!" Mikan chimed, smiling. She then kissed him on the lips. Everyone fell to the ground in shock. Exept for Hotaru and Natsume but, they were pissed.... Saya,Ikuto, and Mikan sweat dropped.**

Mikan jumped out of Ikuto's arms. Mikan kissed Saya on the for head.

"Arigoto Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun. But you both Know I could have dodged or taken the hit with out a scratch."

"But I was bored ." Amu complained

"Ikuto what's your excuse?" Mikan asked.

Ikuto smirked

"I wanted to see Kuro neko's face when you kissed me." Ikuto said with neko smile.

Hotaru turned around and her pointed baka gun at Ikuto.

**BAKA**

Mikan caught the bullet in between her fingers. Hotaru's eyes widened, Natsume's did also.

"That isn't nice when you shot some you don't know Hotaru-chan."Mikan smirked, as she walked out the room with Amu leaning on her shoulder and Ikuto.

Everyone stared at the frightened koko.

"Oi were they thinking?"asked our crimson eyed Natsume.

"mi...Mikan said she will only let me read her mind when she allows me."Koko had gotten serous.

"She said that she isn't the Mikan we used to Know and is very dangerous same goes for her friends but still she is superior to them both is there mentor."

Everyone was shocked at Koko said. Even Hotaru and Natsume but they didn't show their surprise.

NATSUME'S POV

**THAT BASTARD KISSED MY POLKA. **So polka is Strong how interesting. But that tsukiyomi is going to get it. I've seen him before. Now I remember Black Lynx. Interesting. KOKO STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS OR I WILL SCORCH YOU

END OF POV

Koko's sweat dropped.

Mean while."Mikan-chan, I want to take a nap we have been running around all day." Amu yawned.

"Ikuto, I know you want to take care of the people following us." IKuto turned his concerned gaze towards a sleepy Amu. Mikan noticed this. "Fine you may go." Mikan sighed as she tossed him his mask.. Ikuto caught it and disappeared. Mikan kindly gazed at the sleeping Amu still leaning on Mikan. "He really cared about you Amu..." Mikan smiled. _'they remind me so much of how Natsume and I where...' _Mikan thought to her self.

She picked up Amu the way a prince would carry his damsel in distress.

Mikan sighed."If you two anything like us I have no clue what I'm going to do with you two, Amu?"she carried her."I don't remember where Amu's room is she is going to have to sleep in my room." Mikan snapped her fingers. she arrived at her special star room.

she layed on her bed. Then she looked in the mirror. She saw a beautiful girl with long brunette that went down to her hips. But she didnt have her hair in pig tails like 5 years ago. Also she had grown taller.

She sighed."I better take a shower. We have to meet Hotaru,Nonoko,and Anna."Mikan took a shower. After Mikan's shower she went her huge closet."Hm.I think I should ware this."She put a long black and white shirt. Then her dark jeans. She had all so put on many black bracelets or restrictors.

"Hey Amu-chan wake up."Amu got up instantly. But she was rubbing her eyes."Go take a shower!"

"But what am a going to ware?" she asked her self. She gave Mikanthe puppy eyes. Mikan tried to resist.... but given a minute later. "Fine." Mikan sighed. "Yay!" Amu cheered.

"Okay,now shower." Mikan ordered."Hai Mikan-sama." Amu suluted. After her shower she put on a black halter top with black mini skirt. She also wore black and white tripped arm warmers. She put on a dark blue crystal necklace. while Mikan's was pure black and bigger.( but i thought a punk rock Mikan would be a surprise for her friends.)

--------------------------------------------------dinning room-----------------------------------------------

Everyone stared at the sight at the double doors. Mikan who was standing next to Amu and behind her Ikuto. But they were shocked at what Mikan was waring.

'Is that Mikan sakura?No way!' Many students whispered in disbelief

Wow she is so cool. All the boys said with hearts as eyes.

"Mikan-chan, Amu-chan , Ikuto-san!!Over here." Anna called to them. They walked to the table that Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna were sitting.

"Mikan-chan you look so cool and Amu-can has that cool and spicy look! Squealed Anna and Nonoko.

"." Natsume called to Mikan.

"Gomenosai I don't speak hentai."Ruka giggled at mikan's response.

"Hotaru-chan, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan. Amu-chan and I are having a sleepover. Wanna come?"

Amu and Mikan frowned. "we can't...."

Hotaru's pov

This is a perfect chance to get smile.

end of pov""Your the idiot. Didn't you know a person with a IQ over 140 is genius. Mikan's IQ is a total of 190!" Amu said in a matter of fact way. Amu smirked. Everyones' jaw dropped."Sugoi Mikan.!"

Mikan who wasn't paining attention. Because she was staring Ikuto."Ikuto-kun did you take care of them?" What she said caught Natsume's attention."What do you mean take care of them?"Asked our crimson eyed Natsume.

Mikan disappeared and then reappeared behind Natsume. She whispered in his ear."Ne,Natsume remember persona. You better vist him in the hospital."

"Ruka-pyon don't worry about Natsume's missions,Okay?"She gave him a smile that the old Mikan would have. Ruka turned pure red at the sight of Mikan doing this. So he looked down and started to petting his bunny.

Mikan sat down and ate her food. After eating she walked over to Ikuto and gave him a kiss on the forehead."Good job your getting better"Ikuto didn't blush because he was used to getting kisses from Mikan as a job well done. but he did notice the room getting hotter.

Ikuto smirked."Kero neko dont get mad yet. That was only a kiss on the fore head." Natsume was angry.

Ikuto smirked. Then he grabbed Mikan's chin. Then gave her a kiss on the lips. Natsume wasn't mad or angry he was room got so hot the trays were on fire."I guess I don't have a choice but to use it."Mikan clinched her hand into a fist then slowly released her grip and opened her hand. A blue orb was in her hand. Light emitted from it covering the room suddenly all the trays that were on fire were frozen. Everyone's sweat dropped, as Mikan yawned.

"Wow Mikan even with all your limiters on your still powerful."Natsume looked at all the accessories Mikan was Waring."Oi type class are you in?"

" is a boring class so I am in Special every day but I still do missions."

"Ja. Hotaru,Anna,Nonoko I will see you tomorrow." Ikuto and Amu followed Mikan out the door, Ikuto went his room. While Amu went to Mikan's room with Mikan. As soon as they walked in Mikan's room."Amu-chan wanna change back?"

" not."Mikan snapped her fingers. Amu's hair changed into the color pink. Her eyes gold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter two

Yuuka Tanari you wanted amu in it i gave it a this chapter a twist for you.


	3. HER REASON

Red rose bloom into a black one?

Why she left chapter 3

This is my my first fanfic

---------------------------------------------------Mikan's pov--------------------------------------------------

Amu-chan went to sleep. Amu-chan is so lucky she could fall asleep instantly. But I can't sleep, when I think about that day.

That day I remembered a horrible memory.... A memory that had been sealed in a place that I could not reach for a long time... Mainly to save myself from remembering painful experience.

**Flashback - 5 YearsAgo**

-------------------------------------------------

The headmaster wanted me to go to to America to train my Alices. You could say he was very reluctant to let me leave. When I refused to go to America.

He showed me a picture that looked identical to what I look like. But this girl had crimson eyes.

I felt a sudden pain. I dropped to the floor. My eye were open but it was like I wasn't there.

flash back

"Otou-san,Okaa-san!" Shouted two identical little girls. The only difference was that one had crimson eyes the other had hazel brown eyes.

"Happy birthday Mikan, Saya!" A man said as he picked up his now 5 year old daughters.

"Otou-san can we play hide and go seek with you in the rose maze garden?" The girls asked.

"Yes you can play, but I can't play with you right now. We still haven't baked a cake for your birthday." A black haired boy walked up to the two girls and there father."Kai want to play in the garden with us?" Asked the cute little twins. He blushed."Of course!"He said giving them a bright smile.

They practically leaped out of there father's arms and ran off with Kai to the garden.

At the garden.

Kai pulled put some seeds and dropped them."Seeds can you please grow!" Kai winked at the seeds with a smile on his face. The plants grew as soon as he had done this. The plants grew into a small bush of roses.

He picked two roses and gave them one each.''Happy birthday Mikan-hime , Saya-hime. They both blushed."Hey Kai-kun can I have a seed?" The hazel eyed child asked Kai.

"Sure!" Kai handed her a seed. She placed on the ground. She blew a kiss at the seed. "Please grow for me,Ne?" It was like the seed blushed. Then the seed grew into a huge rose bush. Even bigger than Kai's.

"Sugoi nee-chan!" Saya cheered. "Saya-chan,can you make it snow, please?" Mikan asked smiling. "Okay!" Saya chimed. Snow fell from the sky. "Can I try?" Mikan asked confedently. "Sure Mikan-chan!" Snow fell down harder and made them little snowmen. They laughted at how each other looked.

"Kai-kun, Mikan-chanlet's play hide and go seek!" Saya Asked cheerfully. "Hai!!"Mikan and kai answered at the same time.

"Jinx, your it Mikan." Kai chuckled. Mikan started counting. Then she heard screams. They were Saya's and Kai's screams.

She ran to the spot were the cries came from. White roses that surrounded the area where covered in blood. She followed the the trails of blood. Mikan eyes widened in shock and fear. She was horrified at the thought of what she was going to see. Once she turned the corner.

Mikan's pupils shrank at the sight. The sight of four bodies in front of her. She saw the man that did this, to not only her family.... But also her first love. And most importantly her twin sister. Her other half.

Mikan turned to the man. He was about to run, then suddenly one of his legs was caught by a thorny vine. Which ripped his flesh."WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Mikan shouted, tears pouring out of her eyes. The man got away. Because Mikan had collapsed because of shock and over using her alice.

When she had woken up in the hospital. She had forgot her whole 5 years of life and the people that she knew and loved. She had lived with her grand father up untill she went Alice academy searching for Hotaru.

end of second flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan who was on the floor with tears in her eyes returned from that long movie that ran through her head that was her memory from 5 years ago.

''Sakura-san do you want your friends to end up like your sister and your family and kai.''

"No sir. I will go, when am I leaving?" she asked, her voice was hallow and empty.. "Tonight at 10:00." The headmaster answered pleased at the outcome.

"Ja!" She said before she walked out of the head masters office. And to the Sakura tree. Then sat down.

"So I got an amazing gift from my first love. Ne tree?" Mikan asked smiling a little..

"Oi polka what did you get from your first love?" Mikan looked up and saw a crimson haired boy."Why do you ask Natsume no hentai?''

''First of all I am not a hentai,you show me your underware. Second you where taking to a tree. Which would make it seem like you have a problem. Lastly you are so dense it makes you wonder how you can tell you love a guy and they love you back." He answered hiding his jealousy.

"Honestly I Don't Know if he loved me and I never will." Natsume looked down away from his manga. At the girl he saw was crying."Why is that Polka?" He asked somewhat gently

She stared up and looked at him slowly wiping away tears."He is dead. And the worst part is he has been for 5 years and I didn't know tell now." She told Natsume.. Her currant love.

Natsume was shocked at Mikan's words. Before he could say something she ran off to Hotaru's room.

"Hotaru, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"As long as it's important.." Hotaru said in her normal monotone. Mikan walked in the room."Hotaru!" Mikan called as tears rolled down her face. Hotaru gave her a hug since this was important. So she pulled out Mikan's ribbons and brushed her hair to comfort her."I have to go to America Hotaru, to anther academy..."

Hotaru, who was a little surprised to hear this asked when she was leaving."Tonight at 10:00. Please don't tell anyone that I am leaving yet. Please wait until I'm gone." Mikan said voice filled with agony.

Mikan gave Hotaru a hug. Hotaru didn't resist. Instead hugged her back."I am not leaving for good I am going to come back.'' She said with her idiotic smile.

Mikan packed her clothes and went the car. Then hours later not even in japan anymore.

END OF FIRST FLASHBACK

The gift my first love gave me was a copy of his plant pheromone and Saya-chan gave me her ice alice.

Damn, I think I will be a little nicer tomorrow. I was a little grouchy. Mainly because of time difference, the long ass flight ,and then straight to class. Mikan yawned and finally went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 3 PLEASE FOR READING


	4. Kai alive?

Kai alive?

Chapter 4

------------------------------------

Mikan's eyes slowly opened.

"Well time to start the day. It is 5:30. Shower first." Mikan said to her self. Mikan got in the shower. After her shower she got dressed. Then she cooked breakfeast.

AMU's pov

Hmm what is that smell. Sniff, Sniff... Wait don't tell me! I woke up instantly. Then ran to the dining room and sat at the table.

"Ne Mikan-chan what is for breakfast?" I asked. Wondering what would I eat at start my day.

End of pov

"Eggs, bacon, pan cakes, waffles, blue Berry muffins, and milk. After you eat go take a shower and get ready. Ikuto should be here in later on." Mikan answered, listing the breakfast menu.

"Hai, hai" Amu said confirming she understood.

"I don't think you should transform Amu-chan."

"Why?" Mikan gave her a warm smile.

"Because you only need to when you are on missions and you never know someone might fall for you or already has!!" Amu blush and smiled back at Mikan.

She looked at mikan with a blank face. Then she her a grinned.

"Sugoi mikan-chan you are so smart! I sure your onee-chanwould be proud of you." Amu complementedMikan.

Mikan sat down the feast she had prepared for breakfast. The there was a knock on the door. Mikan walked over to the door. She opened it and there stood Ikuto and Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon? What are you doing here?'' Mikan questioned. Ruka blushed a little then started petting his bunny.

"Ikuto-san invited me." Mikan led them to the dining room.

Ruka noticed a pink haired girl waring her PJs eating the feast in front of him.

"Mikan-chanwho is that?" Ruka asked.

"Amu-chan introduce your self to Ruka-pyon" Mikan ordered.

The pink haired girl stood infront of Ruka-pyon. Revealing her gold colored eyes.

"Hinamori Amu." Amu said introducing her self.

"Nogi Ruka, nice to meet ya!" Ruka said smiling.

Amu sat down to where she was sitting before Ruka came in.

"Now chibi if you excuse me. I'd like to finish eating." Ikuto and Mikan's sweat dropped.

"She is using that cool character, ne Ikuto-kun?"

"Yeah, Mikan-chan" Ikuto answered, gazing at his Amu...

Mikan went to get more plates for Ikuto and Ruka. She came back and Amu was gone.

The three ate their breakfast. Mikan stared at the little bunny in Ruka's arms.

"Ne, ne Ruka-pyon lets go to class, Ikuto-kun too."The three walked to class. Mikan who was still a little zoned out managed to catch Ruka's gaze.

Mikan who was waring her blouse. Two of her buttons were unbuttoned.

Of course it was out.

Instead of a blue skirt. It was black, she also wore her black tie that was loose. This was not the flat chested girl with pig tails.

She also wore a black choker that had a chain with a black cross hanging from it.

Ruka's pov

Wow, Mikan is so 's gotten taller as well. This is not the time to Blush! Think about this. Suddenly a a giant black figure jumped on Mikan. Ikuto-san ran away a soon as he saw it. My sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" I asked kindly.

end of pov

"KKKKKIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GET OFF ME NOW." Mikan yelled to the black scary wolf on top of her.

"Kiba-kun, I missed you"Mikan told the creature in a calm tone. She petted the large scary wolf. The wolf licked her.

"Bunny is gone!!!" Ruka Shouted, running after the bunny. The wolf and Mikan's sweat dropped.

Once Mikan and the wolf entered the class .The students(except natsume and hotaru)were either scream we love you with hearts in there eyes. Or saying boo go back to your old school. (An Boys were booing and girls were being fangirls)

Mikan who apparently didn't give a rat's ass for the two hot guys in front of the class. Just remembered Narumi asking for her famous blue roses. The wolf went and sat beside her seat.

Mikan walked up to Narumi-sensei. The two boys watched her. One boy had Pure blue eyes the looked somewhat like kai with his raven hair. The other one had hazel eyes and silver color hair.

"Narumi-sensei, remember you wanted blue roses ne?"Mikan pulled out seeds that were in the palm of her hand, she showed her palm to Narumi.

Everyone now had there attention on mikan.

"Mikan-chan those are just seeds." Permy and Luna started laughing. The boys were wondering what Mikans next move was.

Mikan just smirked.

"Grow."Mikan smiled. All the boys blushed even the new kids. Suddenly the seeds grew into amazing blue roses.

That where in bloom. She handed them to Narumi. She walked over to her seat.

"There Narumi-sensei and arigoto for earlier."

She said while petting the wolf who was pleased with her performance. Both Luna and permy were still laughing. Mikan turned around to both of them.

"Ne? Kiba-kun ya hungry?"The wolf nodded with a hungryyet evil look. Kiba even had evil aura. The girls.....*cough* guys both gulped.

"Fetch!" Mikan said smirking. The wolf pounced on there desk. Growling, while baring teeth.( sit next to each other) The girls started to run out the class. Mikan who was on the floor laughing her ass off.

"That's enough kiba-kun." Mikan chuckled. She was back in her seat. So Kiba returned to her side.

"Anyways class we have two new introduce your selves."

The boy that looked like Kai said.

"Hello, there my name is Kai kaoru"(english)

Mikan shot up.

"Kai-kun..... Aren't you... You dead?"(english) She was about to burst in tears.

"No way your Mikan. Mikan Sakura..!" She silently nodded her head. While she was in tears. He rushed over to and gave her a hug. Mikan telaported Kai to her room.

...............................................................................................................

thanx for reading.

Peoples I'm at loss.I need ya to vote who should be with Mikan.

Please ///3///

Kai

Natsume

Ruka

Ikuto


	5. MikanMizuki

Chapter 5

**mikan's pov**

I feel warm liquid fall down my cheeks.Tears huh,I haven't cried since the day I found out.I ended up staring at him.His midnight blue eyes where the same as they where 10 years ago.His raven-hair shadows his amazing eyes.I returned to my cold self as I wiped me tears away.

Kai released his grip on me.He looked at me with a little sadness in his eyes,yet he also looked happy at the same time."How are you alive Kai-kun and what about onee-san?"I felt sorrow,yet maybe the thought of my twin sister alive.Gave me a small spark of hope.

Even after all the things i've been through.

**end of pov**

"Mikan-chan I'm sorry but saya-chan didn't make it.If only I was stronger...maybe.''Tears started to form in kai's blue eyes."If you hadn't stopped that basterd I would have died.Damn if only I was stronger.I could have saved her."Mikan hugged him.

She had tears in her hazel eyes."It's okey Kai-kun."Mikan comforted him."It must have been.Harder on you than me.I mean she was your twin sister.Your other half.If lost Saitou..."Kai trailed off.(You will find out who saitou is later)Mikan dropped to the floor in pain.

"Mikan whats wrong?"He asked as he picked her up,His eyes where filled with consern.Mikan barely opened one eye half way.

"There is a ring in my pocket take it.Then put on my middle finger."Kai nodded and did what he was told.He placed Mikan on the floor.

A black smoke puffed out of no where.It surrounded Mikan.Kai's thoughts_ 'What the hell is happening to Mikan-chan?'_The smoke slowly disappered.

What kai saw sitting were he had placed Mikan was a..a...a..."Where the hell is Mikan!?"Kai shouted with a mix of consern and anyonce.("this is a really funny twist"Evil smirk)

"Oi what are you talking about you loud mouth gaki?I'm right here."Said the blue eyed,raven-haired boy.Scratching the back of his head.

Like he hadn't given a damn the world.No he wasn't waring a girls uniform.He was waring a black shirt with a long sleaved white one under it.Also dark jeans with a chain hanging out.For shoes he was waring black and white converse.He hasearings like that guy from spiral.

The fact that kai's first love since he was 4 just turned into a guy.Would caused him to faint."Should have known he would react that way."

**Guy Mikan's pov**

I sigh."Mind as well take him back to class or Saitou is going to go into shock."I grabbed the back of Kai's collar and dragged him back to class.

As soon as I enter class I hear girls screaming.

"Omg he is so hot."

"Will you go out with me?"

Or other shamless things.Pitiful.I spot Saitou cring in the corner of class in depression.Amu was in shock in seeing me this way.

I throug the fainted kai over to Saitou."Oi you better take him to your room,he fainted from shock.

**end of pov**

Amu and Ikuto ran up to guy mikan."Mikan-chan when did you change into Mizuki-sama."She said in a hush-hush tone.

Ikuto wasn't pleased because this meant he couldn't tease Natsume."Well since that guy over there fainted from shock 5 minutes ago.At least 6 mins."

"Oi who the hell are you"The pissed flame caster said,with flames dacing in the paim of his hand.Guy mikan smirked."Well you already Know me,But you people who are slow like Hyuuga-san over here.It wouldn't be any fun for me to tell you.Ne Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka who was petting his bunny suddenly stopped and looked at the raven haired,blue eyed boy.With a qustioning look."Mikan-san?!"

Everyone was taken back."EEEHHHH?!''was the only thing they could say.Well exept hotaru."You all call me Mikan,but when I'm like this you may call me Mizuki.Oh yah amu-chan would expain?""Hai hai."Was Amu's answer.She was blushing alittle.

If your wondering about Narumi he left already.Ikuto brought out a projector."Okey this is how it wen it was Mikan's 2nd year in america.

She had her priod that day,when some ass hole tripped her and she blew up half the school.Well after she froze his ass.Mikan already had the gender swap alice.So the higher ups gave her this."Amu lifted up mizuki's or Mikan's hand and pointed to the rind on his/her hand.

"This activates her gender swap alice and keeps her from changing back tell her mounthly is over.Did I mention when she is like this girls beware who...

"Amu's mouth was captivated by Mizuki's before she could finish.Of course hotaru was getting pictures of this.Amu-chan was maddly blushing.

Everyone was shocked,yes including Natsume.But not Hotaru who saw this as a chance to get photos of the seen."Don't tell them everything.Ne Amu-chi""umm"Amu nodded,She was flustered.

Natsume was laughing."What are you laughing at hyuuga no teme hentai-san,Or do you want a kiss to.Sorry I don't roll that way when I'm a Guy.Unless.."The class repeated what he said.Natsume who was now beyond pissed.

"Or what turn me into a girl?"Natsume sacasticly aid.""Natsume you shouldn't have said that!!"Koko shouted.Mizuki just smirked then snapped his fingers.Suddenly Natsume was girl."What the...?"She couldn't finish her sentence.Because her mouth was lock with Mizuki's.

Mizuki even went so far as to slip his tounge in.But only for a split second.He broke the kiss.Natsume who was blushing hid it with his bangs.He returned to being a guy as soon as Mizuki broke the kiss."See hyuuga-san you did want it,talk about hentai."

A ring of fire surrounded Mizuki.Then it dissappeared,Mizuki walked to the door then stopped."Hyuuga-chan if you think I nullfied it your wrong.I used my air alice to and barrier alice.Simply I made a barrier over the fire,Then removed oxygen from it.No oxygen no fire.

Oh yeah that was pay back from when you kissed me at the chrismas ball.Don't worry Nogi I'll get you back too."Mizuki stated as he walked out the door along with Amu and Ikuto.

* * *

Well peoples some how this turned into a gender bender.So sorry for the late update.This mounth and last have been hell.I had the flu for two weeks,then i had to make up 2 weeks wourth of work.Middle school is not a joke.I i got ground for two weeks from computer.

i need more votes before i post them.

thanx for reading,don't forget to vote.

**Kai **

**Saitou**

**Ikuto**

**natsume**


	6. Blue rose and Natsumi?

**TT ))... . Alrite peoples I know it has been a really long time since I last update; By the way Gomen! This story is my first so I wanted to experiment with others and get better at writing. Anyways thanx for all the reviews... You'll find out who Mikan ends with this chap.**

**Mikan:****So who is in the lead with the votes?**

**Heirii-Chan:...Ummm... Natsume..**

**Natsume:Tch... Great I'm paired with Polka dots...**

**Mikan: Hey! your lucky Someone like me even looked twice at you! ... Ne Ruka-pyon?**

**Ruka:(blushes) I'm scared...**

**Heirii-chan:Of What?**

**Ruka:YOU!... And Mizuki-san...**

**Mikan: I looked pretty hot as Mizuki!! ^^ Thanks Heirii-chan! **

**Natsume: That reminds me... WHY THE HELL DID I GET TURNED INTO A GIRL!!**

**Heirii:Cuz... I felt like it and everyone thought it was funny... and you enjoyed it..**

**Natsume:Like hell I did!**

**Heirii: Yeah You did!**

**Heirii: Anyways I don't own Gakuen alice... TT TT I wish I did... That'd be so Cool! Anyways here's the story... PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Mizuki's/Mikan's Pov_**

I sat down at the Sakura blossom tree. Memories of the past rushed back to me.

_'My bubbly personality in the past... Wasn't mine... It was Saya's. It's feels like I just stole her life... It's funny, I'd never thought I was the serious, cold type. _

_Saya was the person I unconsciously pretended to be. The people who trained me just kept reminding me I'm just a copy of her.'_

Tears flowed down my face. "Damn it!" I touched my lips.

_'My heart is beating rapidly now... It hurts.. Natsume didn't fall in love with me... it was Saya...' I got up & wiped my tears... 'Even in guy form I can't hide my feelings... Shit.._'

I just sat there for a while staring at the sky above me. My eyes close and I was swept into the dream world.

**''Baka you never learn**..." A female voice said to me. I looked back, left and finally right. "Who's there?!" I asked in suprise_... 'That voice... It can't be..._**'**

**"Yes it can Mikan... Because it is me, Mi-Onee-Sama**." "SAYA-ONEE-SAMA_!!"_

_'A path of light opened up to me and I followed it felt as though it was calling to me._**'**

**"Onee-chan... BAKA... You are not a copy... Onee-sama is Onee-sama!! Follow the path and open that forbidden door; the door to your memories you idiot. And you better keep your PROMISE**!!" _'My sisters words echoed as I ran, tears streamind down my face. I saw a door chained, covered in white and blue roses. I stopped._'

"White roses... I thought... Mom used to call me... 'her little red rose' not white...." I said as I remembered the bits and pieces of of memory I had of my mother**. "Open the forbidden forbidden door and up unlock the mistory of the past**..." Saya's voice said again. I put my hand to my chest, I felt something odd. I felt around it. "A key..." I said looking at the design of to roses in full bloom entertwind in each other. I turned the key in the lock. Darkness was no longer visable as I opened the door.

A woman covered with cuts hugged a shocked child and a child on the verge of death. "Mikan I want to tell you that you are my little shiroi rose bud child that is pure and loving, but you could also could be tainted by grief not if able to save us. Saya your my little blue rose bud child who is mysterious in many ways and seems to attaining the impossible. She placed a black in a bow with a white rose into one of mikan's pigtails, and place the same type of ribbon but with a blue rose into one of Saya's pigtails. "But if both me and Saya don't make it out of here Mikan I want you to forget." Tears streamed down the children's faces along with their mother.

Yuka ( A/N mikan's mom) place a round stone into Mikan's hand. "Mikan, This will make you forget the pain..... But never forget to remain pure and not tainted with hate of your self.. Live on for both of us, be happy for both of us! Promise us!" Mikan nodded as the stone sank into her body. Yuka held both of them tightly.

**"Onee-sama has been fooled.... Your heart was once pure and Innocent hence the nickname shiroi Bud, but as it grew It was turned red and passionate, the cause of this was love.... Your love for Natsume and everyone! I- no we have been watching.... You began to think it was all your fault... Confusion and suffering overwhelmed you.. You bloomed into a Black rose.. Your heart is dark and confused, but your pain has made you strong.. All is not lost remember Nee-sama you are loved...."**

**"By Natsume, me and your friends and our family!" **

_'I've been lied to by the academy! These words filled me with happiness, but also pain._ Was the_ past four years was for nothing?...... No those four years made me strong.... No one will have to protect me.... But instead I will do what they have done for me in the past... I'm not weak like before, I can protect them unlike in the past.'_

_"Protect the ones I love....Innocence of the white bud....The Passion of a red rose in mid bloom.... Strength of a black rose in full bloom...'_

_'I want to become a Blue rose like Nee-san, Someone who can overcome the impossible.... The past roses blended into a new blue rose. Unique, strong, passionate, Innocent and last and most imporant never willing to give in...'_

I suddenly opened my eyes. I looked around. I was back to being Mikan again.

Tears poured out of my eyes.... Natsume was sitting right next to me... "Na-!" I couldn't finish my sentance do to the crashing of our lips. We stayed like that for a while. It felt like forever.... We parted due to lack of oxygen...

"Idiot, don't kiss other guys or girls in front of me...... Especially that Ikuto guy.... " His beatiful crimson pools pulled me in... I was no longer able to resist him, he could tell me to do anything at this moment and there was a 99 percent chance I'd do it.

"it's unfair to do that to someone who fell so hard for you...." Confessed while blushing. I blushed. I probably looked like a tomato. "Was that a confesion form theNatsume Hyuuga?" I asked to make sure I was hearing what he said right.

"Well, is that a Yes I'll go out with you from 'the' Mikan sakura?" He asked. I was speachless so I just nodded.

"Well then it was a confession." Natsume cupped my chin. His eyes bore into mine. It felt like the perfect moment. He kissed my tears away. I felt it, my heart pounding out of my chest. Alot harder than when I kissed the girl Natsume.

He then stared at my lips... "May I?" He asked politely. "It's not like you would listen if I said no." I answered back. He chuckled. "You know me sooo well.'' He said right before kissing me.

"Today is the happiest day of my life. It feels like that thick mist has cleared up and most of all I got to speak to Nee-sama. Plus I became your Girlfriend." I said filled with releif.

"Nee-Sama?" Natsume asked. I told him everything about why I left and the pain I was in.

an hour later after my story ended. Natsume huged me. "I'm sorry I should have been there for you. and I acted so coldly that day." Natsume leaned into kiss me.

**End of pov**

Mikan suddenly turned into Mizuki. Mizuki froze. Mizuki put his hand in front of natsume. "Wait!!! Wait a second! Oi, i'm not homo Damn it!!!" Mizuki shouted at a very frozen/shocked Natsume. Natsume sighed. "I Was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." Natsume sighed as he put on a ring.

Natsume suddenly turned into a girl. Mizuki hungerly stared his girlfriend. She felt him look at her in that way, she blushed deeply. "My girl name is Natsumi." Mizuki looked into Natsumi's crimson orbs. "Well, Natsumi-chan May we continue what Mikan and Natsume started?" He asked in a husky voice.

Natsume nodded shyly.

**End of chapter!!!! Im so Evil....**

**Natsume:....... Damn I'm sexy...**

**Mizuki:I agree...... Natsumi is very sexy and hot....**

**Mikan: Im sexy and hot....**

**Natsumi: *blushies* Damn......! Mizuki is Hot as hell!**

**Natsume; But my idiot is Sexier.**

**Mikan: My kuro neko is Hotter and Sexier..... I could never really be tha-*pauses* (Sees Mizaki shirtless) **

**Natsumi/Natsume & Mikan/Mizuki: Bye bye.... Oh and Hierii-chan Doesn't own GA!!!!**


End file.
